Little Dolls
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: OS. Song-fic. - Anakin, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à prendre des risques pendant une mission ou sur un champ de bataille, avait toujours une pensée pour Padmé.


**Titre :** _Little Dolls_

**Univers :** Star Wars

**Rating :** K+

**Genres :** Romance/Poetry

**Personnages :** Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader / Padmé Amidala

**Résumé :** OS. Song-fic. - Anakin, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à prendre des risques pendant une mission ou sur un champ de bataille, avait toujours une pensée pour Padmé.

**Remarque :** La chanson _Little Dolls_ est interprétée par le groupe Indochine. Et oui, les paroles sont en français.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 février 2014. Amélioré le 5 février 2014.)

* * *

**« Little Dolls »**

_Et si nous partions éclairer devant_

_Avec une chance de rester vivants_

_Laisse-moi te suivre, laisse-moi m'enfuir_

_Nous étions forts, nous étions grands_

Anakin, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à prendre des risques pendant une mission ou sur un champ de bataille, avait toujours une pensée pour Padmé, sa femme. Il se demandait s'il avait une chance de la revoir un jour, de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras, ou si sa vie allait subitement prendre fin, s'il ne rentrerait sur Coruscant que dans un cercueil. Il avait parfois envie de s'enfuit, de déserter pour s'exiler avec Padmé, loin de toute cette folie, mais il se dégoûtait de laisser les habitants de la galaxie avec une défense en moins contre les forces Séparatistes.

_Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ?_

_Est-ce qu'on s'aimera encore longtemps ?_

_Quand on sera vieux ou bien morts_

_J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de moi_

Il avait peur qu'après toutes ses longues absences, Padmé ne se lasse de lui et n'aille voir ailleurs. Il avait peur qu'elle finisse par ne plus l'aimer parce qu'il n'était jamais là pour elle. Il avait peur pour elle, car en temps de guerre, le danger guettait tout le monde et n'importe qui. Il avait peur de lui, de cette présence sombre qu'il sentait chaque jour croître un peu plus en lui, et qui pourrait le pousser à faire du mal à Padmé si jamais elle se détournait de lui.

_J'attends mon âge avec toi_

_Et sauve-moi encore_

_Et pleure-moi_

_Embrasse-moi encore_

_A nouveau_

Il voulait qu'elle le sauve de cette force sombre, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, peu importe son devoir de Jedi qui le retenait trop souvent loin d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse, pendant des heures, encore et encore, comme si rien d'autre qu'eux ne comptait dans ce monde.

_On a changé le lit de place_

_On l'a vidé avant que tu le fasses_

_Je me rappelle de ton sommeil_

_Je me rappelle de ton réveil_

Son sommeil paisible, alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur appartement coruscanti. A son réveil, elle le regardait, les yeux encore un peu dans le brouillard, en lui souriant tendrement.

_Maintenant qu'ils sont fauchés et tous morts_

_On ne parlera plus jamais à Dieu_

_J'attends mon âge, j'attends que tu m'embrasses_

_J'attends la vie, j'attends que tu m'embrasses_

Tous les jours, il repensait à la douceur de ses baisers, à la tendresse de leurs étreintes, et à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Cela lui donnait envie de se précipiter vers le premier vaisseau à sa portée et de s'envoler la retrouver.

_Embrasse-moi à nouveau_

_Et sauve-moi encore_

_Et pleure-moi_

_Imagine-moi encore_

_A nouveau_

Il imaginait tout le temps son sourire tendre, ses yeux de la couleur du chocolat, ses cheveux qui retombaient en une cascade de boucles sombres le long de son dos.

_Combien de temps, combien de fois, tu pourras ?..._

_Même si tu mens, tu sauras, tu m'attendras.._

Combien de temps pourra-t-elle supporter cette solitude ? Combien de fois encore pourra-t-elle le voir s'en aller, sans elle, vers des mondes aussi lointains ?

Elle lui disait toujours qu'elle acceptait tout cela, par amour pour lui. Et si elle lui mentait pour ne pas lui briser le cœur ? Mais elle l'attendait, encore et encore, toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin revenir vers elle...

_Alors, à demain, encore..._

_J'attends mon âge avec toi_

_Et sauve-moi encore_

_Et pleure-moi_

_Embrasse-moi encore_

_A nouveau..._

* * *

Chansons écoutées pendant l'amélioration de ce texte : les titres _The Good Life_, _The High Road_ et _Sign Of The Times_ du groupe Three Days Grace en boucle.


End file.
